disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jafar/Gallery
Images of Jafar from Aladdin and The Return of Jafar. External Links Promotional Images 3350049675_7d8d0f463a_o.jpg Once Upon a Time in Wonderland OUaTiWPromo.jpg W1PromoJafar1.jpg Descendants Image-1428863557.jpg|Jafar in Descendants 635646919229445850-DESCENDANTS-DISNEY04.JPG Production and Concept Aladdin JAF-1.jpg|Early design of Jafar by Andreas Deja JAF-2.jpg|Early design of Jafar by Andreas Deja JAF-3.jpg|An early design of Jafar by designer/story Daan Jippes. JAF-4.jpg|A early design by John Musker JAF-5.jpg JAF-6.jpg JAF-7.jpg JAF-8.jpg JAF-9.jpg JAF-9b.jpg JAF-9d.jpg|Jafar by Jean Gillmore JAF-9e.jpg|Jafar concept by Jean Gillmore JAF-9f.jpg|Concept art of Jafar by Jean Gillmore JAF-9g.jpg|This is the design directors Ron Clements and John Musker approved. JAF-9h.jpg|Clean up artist Kathy Baily creates the fine line look for the character. JAF-9l.jpg|An oversized drawing of Jafar with a cut out Iago provided by animator Will Finn. JAF-9m.jpg JAF-9o.jpg JAF-9p.jpg|Jafar's staff. JAF-9q.jpg JAF-9r.jpg JAF-9u.jpg jafar-cleanup01.jpg Jafarcolorcharts01.jpg Jafarcolorcharts02.jpg JAFAR concept art.jpg Once Upon a Time in Wonderland W107BTS15.jpg W107BTS14.jpg W107BTS13.jpg Stock art Jaffy.png 3350049675 7d8d0f463a o.jpg Downloaddollar.jpg|Jafar's One Villain dollar bill july2310.gif july2312.gif clipjafarthief.gif clipjaf.gif clipjafar.gif clipjafar2.gif clipjafar21.gif clipjaf2.gif clipjafarrecoil.gif clipjaf22.gif clipjafarinsane.gif clipjafring.gif jan27.gif jafardp.png|From Disneyland Paris' Halloween Gang Promotion Films ''Aladdin aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-1535.jpeg aladdin1298.jpg|Jafar and Iago Jafar king.jpg|Jafar's snake staff Aladdinjafar.jpg|Jafar meets Aladdin disguised as Prince Ali Ababwa aladdin1982.jpg|Jafar disguised as an old beggar Jafar as a Old Man.jpg|Jafar's old beggar smile aladdin5002.jpg|Jafar's wish to rule as Sultan Jafarr.jpg|Jafar's wish to become the most powerful sorcerer is granted by Genie Aladdin-8534.jpg|Jafar controlling Aladdin and Jasmine Aladdin-8529.jpg aladdin5214.jpg aladdin5559.jpg|Jafar turns himself into a giant cobra Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-9475.jpg aladdin5609.jpg|Snake Jafar turns into a red all-powerful genie after he used his final wish by Genie Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-9520.jpg|"The universe is MINE to command!!!" Jafar Controlling the Cosmos.jpg|Jafar controlling the cosmos Aladdin5643.jpg|Jafar sucked in his own lamp with Iago in ''Aladdin 1031239_1337359127208_full.jpg Jafar.jpg AladdinDefeatsGenieJafar.png Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8881.jpg|Jafar transforming Jasmine's chains into a golden crown Jafar and Iago.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1608.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1662.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1689.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1693.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1710.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2215.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2273.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2848.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2853.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4930.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4953.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4957.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4977.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5974.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6058.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6104.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6148.jpg|''Try me.'' aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6238.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6280.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7892.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7895.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7897.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7899.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5647.jpg|''You will order the princess to marry me.'' aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5671.jpg|''The princess WILL marry me!'' Tumblr n0allo8z951r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n1drziTitq1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n3mwwwKxnT1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg JafarBows.jpg|Jafar bows in prescence of the Sultan Jafar-Aladdin.png ''The Return of Jafar Jafar_(TROJ).jpg|Jafar in his human form in ''The Return of Jafar Jafar_and_Iago_(TROJ).jpg|Jafar forcing Iago to help in his plot for revenge Granny Jafar.jpg|"Granny's gonna grab ya!" Thereturnofjafar924.png|Jafar implodes into a cloud of dust after his lamp is kicked into a lava lake by Iago Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2697.jpg Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2722.jpg Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2832.jpg Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4376.jpg Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4400.jpg Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-5795.jpg Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-5820.jpg Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-5893.jpg Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-5714.jpg|Jafar slashes the Sultan's turban. Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-5889.jpg|Jafar reveals himself to Jasmine. JafarasOrphanedJasmine.jpg|Jafar in Orphaned Jasmine's disguise Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-6770.jpg Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-6807.jpg Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-6910.jpg JafarShootingAladdinandAbisMal.jpg|"The street rat? STILL ALIVE!!!" Jafar'sFireShoot.jpg|"YOU!!!!!" return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4895.jpg|Jafar forming from a bunch of spiders. return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-5073.jpg|"Men cower at the power in my pinky." ''Aladdin and the King of Thieves Jafa_mask.jpg|Jafar's cameo in ''Aladdin and the King of Thieves Television ''Hercules and the Arabian Night Jafar-in-Hercules-and-the-Arabian-Night_-_Copy.jpg|Jafar in ''Hercules and the Arabian Night Hatan48.jpg|Jafar with Hades Hatan87.jpg|Jafar's defeat Jafar-Hercules and the Arabian Night01.png Jafar-Hercules and the Arabian Night02.png ''House of Mouse Mickey's House of Villains (007).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (008).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (028).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (029).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (030).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (081).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (082).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (088).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (089).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (097).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (098).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (099).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (100).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (101).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (106).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (108).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (110).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (114).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (115).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (116).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (117).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (119).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (121).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (133).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (135).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (143).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (145).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (146).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (152).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (153).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (161).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (163).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (165).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (166).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (170).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (171).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (179).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (180).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (181).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (182).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (183).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (200).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (204).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (209).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (211).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (215).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (219).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (222).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (223).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (225).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (228).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (234).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (239).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (240).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (243).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (244).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (245).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (246).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (247).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (248).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (250).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (251).jpg Char_29269.jpg|Jafar in ''House of Mouse Mickey VS Jafar.jpeg|Jafar Battling Mickey Mouse House-of-Mouse-disney-slash-22467006-473-351.png Donald_and_jafar.jpg Jafar,Maleficent.png Jafar burned.png Houseofmouseapplaud.jpg 00.58.57 -2010.12.17 13.52.32- House of Mouse.jpg House Of Mouse - The Stolen CartoonsHypnotize.jpg ANeed Create Monsters for K. Rool Including Robogoat, Primator, Rhinoblaster, Invenusable Fly Trap and Snizzard.png Jafar_hipnotiza_Donald.png|Jafar hypnotizing Donald Hook-House_of_Villains07.jpg Jafar&Hook-House_of_Villains.jpg JafarIagoUrsulaHook01.jpg JafarIagoUrsulaHook02.jpg JafarMinnieHook.jpg JafarMinnieHook02.jpg JafarMinnieHook03.jpg Ursula-House_of_Villains01.jpg Ursula-House_of_Villains02.jpg Disney-villains-disney-villains-9311723-1280-1024.jpg Good vs bad.jpg House of Villains02.jpg Houseofvillains wpaper_01md.jpg HoM Hades.jpg Jafar-House_of_Villains.jpg Jafarmess.jpg Kaa-House of Villains05.jpg Kaa-House_of_Villains04.jpg Mortimer_with_Villains.jpg Villanos en House of Mouse.jpg Jafar-HouseofCrime.png Pete's Christmas Caper1.jpg Pete's Christmas Caper2.jpg Snowedin@hom07.jpg Tigger in house of mouse.jpg Tenemos - Dr. Pablo Motos y sus Villanos (Dr. Pablo Motos).png 46.PNG The Best Christmas of All.JPG Mickey And Minnie's Big Vacation Ariel.jpg House Of Mouse- Pete's House Of Villains.jpg House Of Mouse - Jafar.jpg House Of Mouse - JafarvsPete.jpg|Jafar fired by Pete House Of Mouse - JafarvsPete2.jpg|Jafar returning the favor House Of Mouse - (Ep. 38) - Humphrey In The House3.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 38) - Humphrey In The House12.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 38) - Humphrey In The House2.jpg Jafariagolost1.jpg Jafariagolost2.jpg Jafariagolost3.jpg Jafariagolost4.jpg Jafarcar.jpg jafarjafar1.jpg jafarjafar2.jpg jafarjafar3.jpg jafarbibbidibobbidiboo.jpg|Jafar and Iago performing Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo House Of Mouse - (Ep. 42) - House Of Magic.jpg Jafarlaughter.jpg jafarjafar4.jpg jafarjafar5.jpg|Jafar asking for his "reward" jafarjafar6.jpg|"Agrabah" jafarjafar7.jpg|Bamboozled House Of Mouse - (Ep. 52) - Mickey And The Culture Clash.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 49) - Halloween With Hades2.jpg Normal image 0029.jpg Maxhousemouse6.png Maxhousemouse7.png Hatterhouseofmouse10.png House Of Mouse - (Ep. 46)14.jpg House Of Mouse - Donald's Lamp Trade11.jpg House Of Mouse - Donald's Lamp Trade12.jpg House Of Mouse - Donald's Lamp Trade13.jpg ''Electric Holiday Disney_Barneys_New_York_Electric_Holiday_-_Starring_Minnie_Mouse_-_YouTube17.jpg|Jafar in ''Electric Holiday Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Once-Upon-a-Time-in-Wonderland-Naveen-Andrews-Jafar1.png|Jafar on Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Jafar OW1.png Jafar OW2.png Jafar OW3.png Jafar OW4.png Jafar OW5.png JFATRQ.jpg Once Upon a Time in Wonderland S01E03 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0978.jpg Books and comics Jafar-comic.jpg Genie_Jafar-comics.jpg DisneyAdventures-March1997.jpg|Jafar dueling with Darth Vader on the cover of the March 1997 issue of Disney Adventures Disney Adventure Jafar.jpg The Return of Disney's Aladdin The_Return_of_Disney's_Aladdin_02.jpg D02bb66214b2f19f8496f63e9aebb1daf963f4c9.jpg 19b2e933f01131683b1ab5b961353382fbb323f0.jpg Addc5764e6477c629ad133306f6f60b9b8e20f5d.jpg 7ebd0a932df35050e3a6b8d7f5eeb99049a8a0cb.jpg Video games ''Aladdin Jafarflyin.jpg Jafargeniemwah.jpg Jafaroldude.jpg Jafarsnakeaahh.jpg Sultanthrone.jpg AladdinVsJafar-AladdinSegaGenesis.png Disney's Aladdin Chess Adventures 29195517usg big.jpg Disney Universe Jafarc.jpg|The Jafar costume in Disney Universe Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion Jafarsnakeform.jpg Jafar&Jasmin-power of illusion.png Epic Mickey Power of Illusion artwork.jpg Kingdom Hearts'' series Jafar_KH.png|Jafar in Kingdom Hearts Jafar_KHII.png|Jafar in Kingdom Hearts II Jafar's Shadow.png|Jafar's Shadow in Kingdom Hearts II Genie_Jafar_KHII.png|Jafar in his Genie Form in the Kingdom Hearts series Jafar_(Genie)_KH.png Gsdx 20110509174357 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516153850 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516153842 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514191302 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514185610 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514185559 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509174405 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509174352 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509130758 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516154457 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514190149 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516154454 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516153946 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509174328 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514185552 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514190214 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514190114 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509130755 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509130747 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509171350 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509171332 550x413.jpg Kh-agrabah-26.png Gsdx 20110502023447 550x413.jpg Kingdomheartsrechainofmemories 6a.jpg 283654-disney-s-aladdin-in-nasira-s-revenge-windows-screenshot-aladdin.png KH2-04.jpg Kh-agrabah-15.png Kh-agrabah-02.png Kh-agrabah-21.png Kh-agrabah-14.png Kh-agrabah-06.png Gsdx 20110514190427 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514190335 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514190326 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516154313 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516154033 550x413.jpg Falling_Into_Our_Hands_01_KH_HD.png KH2.5coded Jul242014 02.jpg Disney parks and other live appearances 2696895555 87c17a7375.jpg|Snake Jafar in Fantasmic! 3122886542 8265b53b2c.jpg|Jafar in Aladdin the Musical Spectacular'' 3328165485 8d1f13c506.jpg|Jafar with Iago 3925202022 08907c2676.jpg|Jafar with Jasmine 4123437434 cd019c9519 m.jpg|Jafar in ''Disney On Ice Jafinstar.jpg|Jafar in Starlight Dreams 30850459_4cb62681df_z.jpeg|Jafar as a float in a Disneyland Paris parade jaf493432LARGE.jpeg|Jafar as the streetsweeper of Aladdin's Royal Caravan WDW Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom--Jafar Battle in Adventureland - YouTube2.jpg|Jafar in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom WDW Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom--Jafar Battle in Adventureland - YouTube.jpg|Jafar's defeat Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom-Final Hades Battle - YouTube3.jpg|Jafar's final defeat Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Part 9 The End - YouTube.jpg jafarautograph.jpg|Jafar's signature. 10006922_10152461702492871_933588503721604401_n.jpg|Jafar at Disneyland Paris Jonathon Freeman as Jafar and Don Darryl Rivera as Iago.jpg Merchandise Jafar Pin.jpg Jafar Snake Pin.jpg Sultan Jafar Figurine.jpg Jafar Doll.jpg !BpHI3S!!Wk~$(KGrHqIH-EYEu(nVMSW(BLp+coSR4g~~_3.jpg $(KGrHqFHJCkE63YKfv+EBO)y0VMMR!~~60_3.jpg $T2eC16JHJIIE9qTYI6uEBQ!fdwbRw!~~60_57.jpg $T2eC16NHJIYE9qUcM8PIBQBNNeUrH!~~60_3.jpg $T2eC16VHJFoE9nh6oV)nBQBvdQy)2!~~60_57.jpg $T2eC16VHJGoE9nuQffD0BP6g6sTJ9g~~60_12.jpg 1992-jafar-copy.jpg 2295709.jpg 7118165431_951a8d074f_k.jpg !CBVww6gBmk~$(KGrHqF,!hMEzetyBM+IBNHN3r8NU!~~_3.jpg 1259039300005-1.jpg WDCC Jafar 001.jpg|Jafar from the WDCC kh_jafar.jpg jagar_transformation_pin.png 8295446889 65e945720b o.jpg|Jafar plush pin47951th200.jpg|Donald dress as Jafar pin imagejafarfp.jpg|Jafar as a funko pop vinyl figure Tumblr nazsz6nlAW1sg4mvmo1 250.jpg 41xzrsgO5tL.jpg Picsad.jpg 400007806016-500x290.jpg Miscellaneous Disney_villains_painting_at_Disneyland.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Aladdin galleries Category:Disney Villain galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Once Upon a Time galleries Category:Descendants galleries